


Inkflow

by Vanta22exual



Series: Inkflow [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army gets infected, Inkblot, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, bad things happen, its just an all around bad time for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: During a skirmish in another city Army catches a strange illness. Ignoring it until its too late leads to a whole lot of suffering on all sides.





	Inkflow

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me but I couldn't help myself. Gonna be honest this was inspired by one (1) picture and one (1) dream I had so like, yeah. Have fun reading this mess.

It was supposed to be just a routine visit, nothing more, nothing less. The S4 were set to appear in Calamari City as guest stars for a tournament the city was hosting. They were supposed to participate in one match, and then observe the rest. All in all, nothing out of the ordinary for the four of them. It usually just meant they got to sightsee around a new city after the battles were done and over with.

 

Of course, nothing ever goes how its supposed to.

 

While they were sightseeing, a commotion occurred, some random inkling causing a ruckus. Aloha, Mask and Skull were ready to simply leave it up to the authorities, after all, this wasn't Inkopolis, they were only guests, they couldn't be expected to act in this situation, right? But Army, ever the dutiful one, decided to step up when the other three didn't. 

 

Luckily it didn't take long for the authorities to arrive, although by that point the strange inkling had managed to get a good few hits in on the orange elite, even sinking their fangs into his arm at one point. It wasn't anything grave, and after bandaging the wound Army assured the other three that he was perfectly fine, but none of them knew that this would be the beginning of the end. 

 

It started harmlessly enough. As they returned to Inkopolis, the other three quickly noticed that Army seemed to get winded much more easily than before. Where he used to have no problem spending his whole day in back to back turf wars, he now needed to take breaks every three or four matches. It wasn't anything too alarming, and they quickly chalked it up to him overdoing his usual exercises in the morning, leaving him too drained to keep going during the day.

 

It wasn't until one particular match was over that Aloha seemed to notice something odd.

 

"Hey Army...why are you changing your color...?" 

 

Everyone, including the orange inkling, seemed confused at that remark. It wasn't until Army looked at himself in one of the windows that he realized what Aloha was talking about. The base of his tentacles were starting to bleed into a dark, muddy brown color. He scowled a little, brushing his fingers over the spot. It felt unusually soft. 

 

"I'm not doing this. At least not consciously." 

 

All four of them puzzled over the issue for a while, especially when Army tried to switch his color, only for the darkened spot to stay the same while the rest of him changed. Eventually though, the issue was forgotten about, it wasn't a big deal, it didn't impact him all that much. 

 

Although, as the days passed by, the spot started to spread further and further, slowly turning black at the base and spreading further up his tentacles. Even his ink seemed discolored, the once vibrant orange now dulled down to a near brown. It had become so bad that Army had to withdraw from turf wars completely when his ink got discolored enough to splat his own teammates. 

 

And yet, he still refused to seek a doctor. 

 

"Its fine. Its probably just some odd sickness. It'll pass eventually" He would try to soothe the other three S4 members everytime they brought up the issue. But truth be told, Army wasn't quite sure anymore. And yet, something in him vehemently refused to seek treatment, it was like a little voice whispering in his head, telling him that it wasn't so bad, it would pass, he would just have to wait it out. 

 

One morning, Aloha came to check up on the drill sergeant, letting himself into Army's apartment like he had done so many times before. With the two of them living so close together, this was a common occurrence. Not to mention, the pink inkling was worried, Army had shut himself away for two weeks now, and nobody had seen much of him during that time.

 

"Aloha Army~! How are you doing to-" Aloha just about froze when he stepped into the other's bedroom. There, on the bed was Army, surely enough, but he looked horrid. His skin had gone horribly pale, eyes sunken in and having lost their normal shine. But most strikingly, his once so brilliant orange color had dulled further and further, up until the point where his tentacles and his ink were both pitch black. 

 

The inkling on the bed moved slightly at the noise, although as he shifted his body almost seemed to melt, and Aloha took a small step back when he watched Army's form bleed into the same black sludge for a moment before reforming in a sitting position, the sick inkling's head tilted a little. "Hello Aloha....I'm sorry, I'm not feeling my best today...." 

 

Even his voice seemed distorted, muffled somehow. Aloha was having a hard time processing what he was seeing, although when Army slowly moved to get to his feet, his form melting and reforming in places, the pink inkling finally seemed to snap out of it, taking a small step back as his eyes widened. "S-Stop! Army you- you need to get to a hospital, right now. You can barely even keep your form..." Something flashed in the party kings memory, a rumor, an illness long forgotten. However, he pushed it to the back of his mind for now, Army needed help, that was much more important. 

 

He hadn't even noticed that the other had disregarded his words and gotten up anyway, slowly shambling his way closer, leaving big splotches of black ink in his wake. "I'm just f̸̘̤̻̃̀ͬ͆͗͆̽ͅî̻̬̘ͧ̉͊͐̐n̴͂͌̄̇̑ͯͩe͍ͭ̋̔̌͑̈.̥͍̄ͮ̃͂.̬̉͛͗̌̔.͖̼̺̙̻̘̘̔ͮ̈́͛ͮ.̐ͬ҉̝͕"

 

Aloha barely had time to react, moving out of the way when Army made a grab for his arm. While he was extremely worried, something in his mind screamed at him not to get touched by the sick inkling. It felt like an instinct tugging at his very being. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't leave the other like this. The party king let out a startled noise when the other suddenly lunged, barely managing to dodge as Army landed on the spot he had been in just a few moments before, his whole body melting into a big blob of black ink for a moment before slowly reforming and turning to look at him and tilting his head. "W̸͉͙̰̜h̛̫̭a̢̤͚t̝̙̼̥s̗͕̣ ͓̝̺͝w̴͖̠̠̲̩̠̬r̖̘̘ͅơ͚͈̜͈̭ͅn̟̟͍̤̯̟g̲̺ ̼A҉̯͇̼̞ļo͎̬ḫ̗̲̲a͎.̞̖ͅ.̭̦̫ͅ.̞̜͕͕̭̗?͠"

 

Panic finally overtaking him, Aloha fled from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The terrifying screech that followed several heavy thumps against the closed door made his skin crawl. He was quick to pull out his phone, sending a text to both Mask and Skull that something was wrong and that he needed help. If only he knew what was going with Army, but he had never heard of a condition like this.

 

He was only snapped out of his thoughts when the thumps against the door became more violent, the same distorted voice calling out from the other side, although its tone sounded more...scared than angry. "L̙̮̬͙̳͖̲͢e̡͉͚̤̰͇̠̪ț̭̥̩̮̜ͅ ͕͔̗̼̪m̷̲̰e̹̜̲̰̠͢ ͍̘̻̤̦̮oo̱u̳͇̝͔͇͜u̳͜u͇̞̞t̝̩̜͝!͓͇̘͓"

 

Before Aloha could do much to react though, he heard shuffling inside the apartment, and much to his relief, both Mask and Skull soon rounded the corner, both of them seeming equally concerned about seeing the pink inkling in distress like this. 

 

In the end, when all was said, done and explained, it took all three of them as well as an ambulance they had called in to both subdue and transport Army back to the hospital. The diseased inkling put up much of a fight, even giving Skull a hard time. In the end, it took a heavy tranquilizer just to get him into the ambulance itself. The apartment was left in a wrecked state, blotches of black ink dripping everywhere. 

 

\-----

 

"Inkblot...?" Skull's voice was muffled by his bandana, but he sounded no less confused at the diagnosis the doctor gave him. Something about that sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

The doctor simply nodded, their expression unreadable. 

"Yes. Its...an incredibly rare condition. Early signs are fatigue and the onset of darkening of the natural ink color. Your...friend has already entered an advanced stage of infection, judging from the blackened color and the fact that he is unable to keep his form. We're not...quite sure how to treat him, but we're working on it." 

 

The leader of the S4 didn't like this, not one bit. He threw a small glance to Mask, who was sitting off to the side, an arm slung around Aloha who was still shaking after the encounter earlier today. Even Skull himself didn't want to believe that that.....that  _ thing _ had been Army. Snapping and snarling and pouncing, not to mention that he barely had been able to keep his form. 

 

With a curt nod to the doctor, Skull headed back over to the other two, sitting down on the other side of Aloha who quickly moved to lean against him, prompting Skull to wrap an arm around his shoulders in a small gesture of comfort. Neither of them really knew how to deal with this, usually it was Army himself who kept them together in a time of crisis like this. He was always the cool headed one with a plan, the one that knew what to do in just about any situation. But now, the rest of the S4 was left in disarray, unsure what to do.

 

Skull looked to the door labeled "Quarantine" frowning slightly. They had told them that this inkblot disease was highly contagious, and that even contact with an infected person could be enough to spread it. They had asked all three of them to go through some tests, although so far all of them had come up negative, luckily enough. 

 

"...We should have done something sooooooner..." Mask finally broke the silence with a quiet drawl, his head turned to the door as well, his mask hiding his expression, although from his tone of voice, it was clear that he was regretting this. 

 

Skull couldn't help but nod quietly in response, he had known that something was off, they all had, and yet they had let the issue get out of hand, believing that Army would know best. That's what they always did, wasn't it? Rely on Army to know what to do. Looking back on it, Skull wanted to shoot himself in the head for being so blind about it.

 

"Hey...its- its going to be alright, right? Army's being taken care of now, he'll be fine..." Aloha tried to reason, although he didn't sound very convinced himself. All three of them had seen the state Army was in, he was barely even himself anymore. It didn't help that the doctors clearly had no idea how to handle the situation, apparently there hadn't been a case of Inkblot in several decades. 

 

The three of them exchanged an uncertain look, but eventually settled down. There was nothing they could do but wait.

 

\-----

 

Darkness. He felt himself getting swallowed up by the darkness again. 

 

Army wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing anymore. All he could sense was a void that was always on the verge of swallowing him. He wasn't entirely sure when he started losing himself, but ever since they returned from that trip a couple weeks ago, the void had been looming, waiting, watching. 

 

At first things had only felt muffled, muted, like he wasn't perceiving the world through his own eyes anymore. But soon, he would have whole periods of blackouts, times he couldn't remember. It always felt like someone was tugging at his limbs, making him do and say things that he didn't want to. Sometimes, he would break through the haze, take control of his own body once more, but those times got fewer and fewer. 

 

The last thing he could remember was waking in his apartment and hearing Aloha's voice. Aloha....Army hoped the other was alright. He wasn't sure what was happening, but one thing was for certain, it couldn’t be good. He could faintly remember lunging, moving about and something using his voice to speak even though he didn't want to. Army felt helpless, trapped in his own mind, unable to affect anything. 

 

Occasionally, he would struggle and regain himself for a few moments, only to to be forced back by whatever had taken control of his body almost instantly. The few glimpses he got were horrid, worried faces, his own body melting and falling apart without him being able to stop it. 

 

Through the darkness, he still picked up cues from the outside world, muffled voices, hushed whispers and worried murmurs. Something about a disease, a terrible thing tearing apart his body and soon his mind. Something that would spread if nothing was done about it. Army soon realized that he had to act, he had to do something, he had to stop this. But how? He could barely keep his mind together, much less break through the constant haze of darkness that kept him trapped.

 

But he couldn't let this happen, Inkopolis, his beloved city, the one he served to protect, and his teammates, his friends, his partners, what about them? He couldn't let them suffer the same fate, not while he could still do something about it.

 

Before his body became a mindless monster, before he could harm and spread whatever was destroying him from the inside out, he would rather destroy himself. Fighting tooth and claw against the darkness, he managed to regain control of his body, not that it would last very long.

 

Opening his eyes, he turned his head, looking out the window, into the night.

 

\-----

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" 

 

The outburst had just about every inkling in the room flinch, even Mask and Aloha took a step back from their angry leader. Skull had a tight rein on his emotions, he never really had any outbursts. But this. THIS. This was too much. The purple sniper was fuming. He as well as Mask and Aloha had dozed off in the hallway, having refused to leave after all the tests were run on them, after all, it had been their partner that was inside the quarantine room. But when they woke to utter chaos enveloping the whole floor, it didn't take long for them to figure out what happened.

 

Army had vanished. 

 

From the looks of it, he had managed to free himself from his restraints and had climbed out the window, if the black blotches of ink were any indication. Of course, the entire hospital was now on high alert. An Inkling with late-stage inkblot on the run definitely wasn't a good thing, even less so when nobody actually had any idea on what to do about it. 

 

"Useless, you're all useless! Mask. Aloha. Come on, we're going to find him." Skull snapped at the other two who simply exchanged a look. Both of them knew it wasn't a good idea, but then again, they couldn't really argue with their leader, especially when he was in this state. 

 

And so, the three remaining members of the S4 gathered their weapons and went hunting. It wasn't very hard to keep track of where Army had gone, considering that he was leaving a trail of black ink behind himself. It lead away from the hospital, the ink pooling every few feet like he was struggling to keep himself together. 

 

By the time the trail became thicker, the moon had risen high above them, providing at least a little bit of light. Skull hadn't said a word the entire time, simply clutching his E-Liter tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white. He still had no plan for what they would do once they found Army, but he wouldn't let anyone else lay a finger on the other. He had heard the doctors talk. Talk about euthanizing the other, that it would be for the best, just because they weren't good enough at their jobs they would make Army pay with his life. He couldn't let that happen. 

 

"Skull. Over there." 

 

In an instant, the purple inkling was snapped out of his thoughts, following Mask's voice before turning to look where the other was pointing. They had followed Army all the way into the outskirts of Inkopolis, into one of the more heavily wooded areas. And surely enough, there, between the trees, with the moonlight illuminating his slowly shifting form, was Army. 

 

Or well, what seemed to be left of Army. If it wasn't for those piercing orange eyes, one would hardly be able to recognize the shifting mass of black ink that was slowly moving between the trees. It seemed like he hadn't noticed the other three yet, shambling back and forth while making these horrible wet noises. It was clear that he was struggling to keep his form at least somewhat inkling-esque, but it wasn't working very well.

 

However as the three were still debating on what to do, the figure finally turned, eyes almost instantly fixating on them. The whole world seemed to fall silent as a wide grin broke apart the black mass that had once been Army's face, and only a few seconds later, he charged with an unnatural screech, bounding towards what had once been his partners. But now, in his jumbled, torn mind, they were nothing more than new hosts, more opportunities to spread the disease. 

 

Luckily his movements were a little too uncoordinated, giving all three of them ample time to dodge. In an instant, Mask and Aloha pulled out their weapons as well, looking to Skull for directions. What should they do? They couldn't splat Army, not when there weren't any spawn points around. It didn't help that they couldn't touch the other or any of his ink either, lest they wanted to become infected themselves. 

 

"Fan out! Try to ink his feet so slow him down, but DON'T splat him!" 

 

Skull's voice was wavering despite himself. He jumped out of the way of another swipe, scowling as he watched Army let out an angered howl before charging again. This...was this even still Army? He was starting to lose hope that there was truly anything left of the other. 

 

Despite this, he still tried what he could, inking the ground in an attempt to slow the other down. Although instead of having the desired effect, it seems that Army wasn't slowed down at all, instead simply charging through the puddles of ink, large chunks of his feet being left behind and dissolving into puddles before being replaced at a rapid rate. 

 

Skull tried to avoid yet another swipe only to have his back hit a tree. His eyes went wide, and he got ready for the sensation, but somehow, it never came. After a few moments, he realized that the creature- no, that Army was shivering, those orange eyes blown wide and focused on him. 

 

"S̯̻̟͠k̘͜u̬̕ll̯͇̝̺̯̗͇.̟̘͕͔̬̳̩.̴̭̭̦̝̤̻̠.͔ͅ"

 

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Skull found himself lost in those big orange eyes like he had done so many times before. But this time, he found so much pain in them, so much hurt. And it hurt him as well, to know that there was nothing he could do for the other. He wanted to wrap his arms around Army, uncaring about the black sludge that would infect him as well, and simply hold him until the world decided that they could have a break.

 

He was only brought back to reality when the creature in front of him seemed to snap back to its feral self, screeching when it got a direct hit from Aloha's .Gal and retreating slightly, the pink ink sizzling against the black sludge, slowly sliding away as Army let out a growl that no inkling should be able to make. 

 

In an instant, Mask and Aloha were at Skull's side, looking him over while also keeping a close eye on the creature that was slowly advancing once more. 

 

"Skull? Skull, snaaaaap out of it!" Mask shook the leader's shoulder as Skull still seemed stuck thinking about those orange eyes and the pain in Army's voice. Could they really do nothing? Were they forced to watch their partner suffer until he finally succumbed to his disease? 

 

He didn't fully snap to attention until he heard Aloha yelp, snapping his head around just in time to see the pink inkling doge a swipe from the diseased one. All three of the S4 members scattered once more, Skull still conflicted about this whole mess. 

 

They couldn't slow him down, they couldn't stop him, they had no idea how to treat this disease or how to bring him back from what looked like absolute insanity. A feeling of dread slowly crept up Skull's spine as he realized that they would have no other option. If they didn't do anything- If  _ he  _ didn't do anything, the authorities would get their hands on Army. He had heard the doctors, he knew that they would study him only to put him down once they got their data. To think that Army would have to endure much more of the pain and suffering he had seen in his eyes earlier- 

 

Skull tightened his grip on his E-Liter, watching the black mass of sludge that was once one of his lovers charge towards him, those once so brilliant eyes hazed with this unknown sickness, overtaking first his body, and now his mind. Charging up his shot, he took aim. He could feel his fingers shaking at the thought of what he was about to do. It seemed that Aloha and Mask had noticed as well, because only moments later he heard a panicked shout of "NO!"-

 

But it was too late. He released the trigger just as Army came to stand in front of him, hitting him point blank in his chest. The purple ink pierced right through the black mass of sludge, leaving  a sizeable hole behind. 

 

Army's movements stuttered to a halt, those bright eyes blown wide once more. The black sludge-like ink kept shifting and melting, trying to fill the hole left behind, but it became apparent pretty quickly that the wound was too great. Soon, large drips of ink started to splattered onto the ground as Army lost his form more and more, falling apart in on himself. As the last of his life left his diseased body, those eyes once more focused on Skull, and for just a moment, he seemed lucid, what had once been his face blubbering a few times before faint words could be made out. 

 

"I̮͚͖'͈͙̩̬m̮̼͇ ҉̬̙̱͎s҉̻o͏͍͓͙̪̙̝̬r͜r̭y̶̹͕͇͍̪͎̜.̢̗͈̝̥͈ ̼̭̮͔̺̦͞Į̪͎̖̖͇͎̻'̬m͉̘̪͇̝̹̜͜ ̡͔̳̯̪s̖̳̘̙͓͇ọ̷̤̳͙̹͍ ̛s̪͖̬͈̺͍̮͟o̝̲̮͎̳r̴͔̻͖͈̫̬͉ry̶͖̬̪̮̥̮͉.̷̭.̘̣̟̱̤̬͓.̠̤̱"

 

Shortly after he uttered those words, his form started to dissolve completely, and soon enough, all that was left of the inkling was a giant black puddle of ink. 

 

Skull was left standing there, watching the space where Army had stood just a few moments prior. It felt like the world went completely silent around him. He was only faintly aware of the other two approaching, Mask shaking him none-too-gently and Aloha putting a hand on his arm, the pink inkling's eyes focused on the puddle that had once been their partner. Skull didn't even realize his weapon slipped from his hands until it hit the ground with a heavy thud, and moments later, he felt his legs give out underneath him, sending him tumbling to the floor. 

 

He could faintly feel the other two staring at him, he could feel the tears starting to run down his cheeks, and he could hear the sirens of an ambulance starting to blare in the distance, but everything felt like he was processing it through a haze. 

 

He had just killed Army. He had killed one of the inklings that meant the world to him. No matter how diseased and distorted he had been, it was still Army. 

 

Skull barely even reacted as he and the other two were escorted away from the scene as the authorities started to secure the area.

 

\-----

 

The next two weeks were...rough. No, not just rough, they were almost impossible for the three S4 members that were left behind. Mask had become more aggressive than before, snapping at people that much more easily. On the other hand Aloha now almost seemed...timid. He wasn't as outgoing anymore, preferring to stick to Mask and Skull instead of talking to other people. And Skull...Skull had been hit the hardest. In the first week, he had absolutely refused to leave his room, not even letting Mask and Aloha come see him. And once he did step outside, he was eerily...distant. Even more so than he had been before. 

 

Needless to say, all three had been hit extremely hard by Army's loss, and when it finally came time to say their final goodbyes, none of them seemed really prepared for the moment. The funeral wasn't anything very fancy, Army had always been practical, he wouldn't have wanted anyone to make a big fuss about it. 

 

Seeing as all the sludge that had once been his body had to be incinerated immediately, there wasn't really anything left to bury. On that day, they lowered an empty coffin into the earth, decorating his grave with various flowers and trying to deal with the loss of one so dear to their hearts. 

 

It wasn't until all was said and done that Skull finally spoke his first words ever since the incident, turning to Mask and Aloha, the three of them being the last ones left standing at the freshly filled grave. 

 

"Was it the right thing? To put him out of his misery?" 

 

It seemed that neither of the two had a good answer to the question, Mask simply staring at the grave with an unreadable expression while Aloha tried to stop his tears from coming. Without receiving an answer, Skull simply turned back to the grave as well, his expression the same indifferent one he had trained himself to wear, even when there was a storm of emotions tearing through his chest.

 

\-----

 

The purple sniper found himself wandering the same path nearly every day. From their shared apartment, through the square, past the residential areas all the way to the outskirts of town, that little wooded area where the incident had taken place. Technically, the whole area was off-limits, but nobody dared to tell one of the kings of turf that he wasn't allowed to go where he wanted, especially since he was involved in the incident that took place there.

 

He wandered further and further until he found the very same clearing. Looking around now, all he could see were charred remains of bushes and trees, as the authorities had razed the entire area with a controlled fire to reduce the chance of the disease spreading. But even with everything burnt to the ground, Skull still found himself taken back to that night, that night when he had peered into those brilliant eyes one last time as the light slowly faded from them. 

 

He still often questioned if he had done the right thing. He had ended Army's suffering, but was that really his decision to make? In the end, it was still a life that he snuffed out with his very own hands. Sighing, he moved to settle on the ground, turning his head towards the sky. Sometimes he wondered if Army was watching him- no, all of them. After the funeral, he had withdrawn from Mask and Aloha, as much as it had hurt all of them in the process. He loved them with all his heart still, but that was the exact reason for his withdrawal, he couldn't put them through this, he couldn't make them deal with him in this state.

 

"...I miss you, you know. We all do." 

 

His voice rang out in the empty expanse of the charred woods, nobody around except for himself to hear it. He liked to do this often, come back to his place to air his grief. He was never really sure if he was talking to himself, or if he was actually addressing the one that had passed away.

 

"Things are...worse now. Much worse. Mask almost bit someone yesterday, and Aloha barely leaves his side anymore. And me....I'm just a mess. I'm a sorry excuse for a leader. We're falling apart at the seams without you around..." 

 

Silence. Of course, all that ever greeted him was silence. He never expected an answer, no matter how much he secretly hoped for one. 

 

"You know, this all feels like some weird nightmare. Like I'm gonna wake up any moment, and you'll be back with us, nagging me to go on a morning run with you like always. Hell, I would do a thousand morning runs if it means I could have you back..." 

 

He sighed, leaning back slightly as the sun shone on his face. 

 

"...I hope you can forgive me, for what I did. I hope I did the right thing. You looked like...you were in pain. I didn't want you to suffer while we can't do anything to help..." 

 

Shifting again, he moved to pull his knees to his chest a little, his eyes falling on the long backpack he had brought with him. 

 

"...I hope you can forgive me for what I'm going to do. Because...I'm also in pain. In a lot of pain, actually. Some days it feels like I can't move because of it. I'm not interested in anything anymore, not in turf wars, not in sweets, not in my friends...everything just seems...pointless." 

 

He hesitated as he reached for the backpack, but after a moment, he slowly moved to unzip it, the sound of it almost unnaturally loud in these quiet surroundings. 

 

"Its probably selfish, doing this and leaving Mask and Aloha behind. I love them, I really do, just as much as you. But I can't stand it, I can't stand watching them suffer too. It hurts." 

 

He pulled the weapon he had prepared for this very moment out of the backpack, an E-Liter like any other, just with a simple modification. It was hooked up to a small external ink tank, filled with  orange ink that Skull had managed to get his hands on at some point.

 

"I hope you'll forgive me for doing this. I know you probably wouldn't want me to. But I'm tired, and I miss you." 

 

He started charging the shot, moving to lay the barrel against his neck, tilted at an upwards angle.

 

"I'm coming, Army." 

 

There was a loud bang that echoed through the area, followed by a dull thud as the sniper’s lifeless body hit the ground, the ground below him stained with orange and purple ink slowly mixing together.

  
  
  



End file.
